Fluttershy's prolapse adventure
by Macoshy
Summary: Fluttershy find herself in a tight situation. or is she the tight situation? find out!


**Fluttershy's Prolapse Adventure**

 **Part 1: YOU LAPSE I LAPSE WE ALL LAPSE FOR PROLAPSE!**

Fluttershy was shitting out a massive turd. But this was no ordinary turd… this was a PROLAPSE INDUCING TURD!

"KACHOOO", Fluttershy screamed hysterically. "Why won't this turd pop out of my sphincter?" She said in an almost inhale tone. She wiggled around in frustration due to the great Godzilla turd mangler she had in her wangler. This was not the first time she was giving birth to a radish smelling food baby, mind you, but this definitely was the most rim stretching one, if not in a very long time.

"Oh, won't some sweet merciful pony help me with this tip toucher?"

Rarity comes in wearing a fancy pin-up girl type dress; you know, the kind you wanna fuck her in while you slap her horse tits and call her a fat nigger jew cunt, WHO IS A TOTAL BITCH TO EVERYONE. "Oh hi, FLUTTERSHY! I was just helping Scootaloo learn to queef through her asshole when I suddenly heard some disturbing sounds coming from this direction and I was wondering if you maybe needed any help passing a kidney stone!" Said Rarity in a helpful tone, as if wanting Fluttershy to notice she wanted to help.

"Oh no, I just have this massive turd! Would you mind helping me push it out?"

Rarity looked at Fluttershy in a warm and whoreish way as if implying that no one would be better for the task of imploding her recta-reticulom. Rarity looked at Fluttershy, she had wanted to put her plans of total humiliation into play for a very long time and now that her time had finally come she was eager to schloop all of her vaginal, cortal, and medical needs. Of scat.

Rarity briskly and quickly nudges Fluttershy out of the sweat drenched polytherian cum white toilet seat and begins to suck the nut encrusted sand brown to new banana green turd out of her horse ass. "Oh Fluttershy! Your ass is so tight like the knot of a sailor's just tied rope! You need some hard veiny hard nigger jigger cocks to loosen up this virgin lady like asshole! But I guess my suction will have to be enough."

Rarity begins to suck out Fluttershy's mangled, twisted now not nut encrusted poop harder and harder and harder more vigorously as time goes on until Fluttershy's larger than usual whore-clit wings flap like dozens of penises in the fictional porno _Backdoor Sluts 9: Return of the Dick Fold Dick Dragon,_ one of the more sophisticated pieces in the repertoire of President Obama's library. The turd was nearly out and Fluttershy's ass juices were getting all over Rarity's face.

Although to the un-clopped eye (see what I did there?) this would seem like a disgusting sight, Flutterscat is well known to be one of the hottest pony sex scenes in Equestria. Fluttershy's pussy began to ocean flow like a stream gushing down like when the sun hits a mountain's snow covered top. It felt _amazing._ The very feel of Rarity sucking on her ass made her water so good.

Rarity continued to suck on the flutter-turd, causing sepsis inside of Fluttershy's body. She could feel the infection spreading through her horse organs — "whoregans," since she's a whore and a very enthusiastic one at that.

With the enthusiasm of a man's first blowjob from a dirty cum fuzzler named Kaley who definitely does not live in Florida, Fluttershy let out a gentle sounding "mmmmmaaaaahh" as if to let Rarity know she was enjoying the fact that Rarity's tongue was so deep in and around her body. Rarity's tongue was now nutty and brown resembling the color and texture of lava cake right after the first spoon is inserted into it's warm diarrhea like substance.

"Mmmh," exclaimed Rarity, "oh trust me Flutter I've done this before, but I've never had shit in my mouth that tastes so absolutely incredible, darling! Tongues in bodies is something that I particularly enjoy! In fact, I get gigantic boners when I think of the action."

Suddenly, Fluttershy's bumb began to feel strange. This was wrong, this was strange, something terrible was going wrong with her body and ass! "Rarity, _stop! Something is happening!_ "

But Rarity did not stop. In fact, she began to suck harder and harder more enthusiastically than ever!

"Rarity, please stop! My ass is coming out!"

But there was no stopping Rarity. She was a **sucking machine!** Her mouth was like a 1970s super vacuum that only wanted one thing: to suck and be dirty inside. "NOW FLUTTERSHY," Rarity screamed. "I AM TIRED OF BEING KIND! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GIVE ME THAT ASS! PROLAPSE FOR ME BABY!"

 **FLUTTERSHY'S ASS BEGAN TO TURN INSIDE OUT! IT WAS OUTSIDE OF HER BODY DUDE! AND INSIDE OF RARITY'S THROAT, NIGGA. IT QUIKCLY BEGAN TO GO DOWN DEEPER INTO HER THROAT TO THE POINT THAT THE PROLAPSE WAS BARELY HANGING ONTO THE RIM OF HER NOW BLOODY RED BUMB.**

Rarity had bitten the prolapse completely off of Fluttershy's body. The sounds of Fluttershy's now outward ass were disturbing, sounds like "PHZZZHSPHZHGRAWRG" and "chakaping".

Relished Rarity's lasvicious vagine, she began to quickly swallow Fluttershy's prolapse full in one big and fast swallow. "HOW DOES IT FEEL FLUTTERSHY? HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR YOU TO BE INSIDE OF ME?" RARITY SCREAMED IN CAPSLOCK.

BUT THERE WAS NO ANSWER FROM FLUTTERSHY… only blood spewing out of her asshole… with no bumb left… later Rarity took the no longer tight or poopy filled body of Fluttershy to Scootaloo and stuffed her inside of Fluttershy's body. Sewing Scootaloo's mouth to her large intestine in order to create a functioning digestive system to keep Fluttershy alive for more Flutterscat adventures that she'd began to plan.

"You are my asshole now pls," Fluttershy whispered to Scootaloo. And they all lived happily ever after.

 _Or did they?_

Part 2 coming soon.

 **The end.**


End file.
